Double Jeopardy
by Stemwinder
Summary: * COMPLETE! * 5th story in the WN series . . . Will the Scarecrow actually make it down the aisle? And just what was Amanda's errand with Dotty? These questions and more will be answered!


**Double Jeopardy **

Disclaimer: Ya'll know it, I don't own 'em!  If I did, you could be sure I'd be living in a mansion and have a much faster computer by now, but I'm still up to my eyeballs in debt and playing around with my P1 with the Volkswagen bus of modems, so they obviously still belong to WB and STM  (Aw, shucks, a girl can dream, right?)  The plot found here, however is mine and any resemblance to any plot living or dead is strictly coincidental. 

Quotes come from the following musicals/songs 

"Phantom of the Opera"  Written by Andrew Lloyd Webber  (What else is new?) 

"You'll be in my heart"  Sung by Phil Collins 

"Wherever You Will Go"  Written by Aaron Kamin and Alex Band, Sung by The Calling 

"Drowning"  Written by Rami/Andreas Carlsson/Linda Tompson, Sung by The Backstreet Boys 

"Raise Your Hands To Heaven" Sung by Breathe 

"Only Time"  Sung By Enya 

"Nothing Else Matters" Sung by Metallica 

"Look Away"  Written by Diane Warren, Sung by Chicago 

"Right Here Waiting"  Written and Sung By Richard Marx 

"Private Emotion" Sung By Ricky Martin 

"Something To Sleep To" Sung By Michelle Branch

Premise:  Follows Repercussions, part of the Wild Night universe.  Wild Night started in the middle of season three and promptly left established canon in the dust.  For the sake of this series, we are assuming that the aired episodes of season three prior to "Utopia Now" occurred before June, 1985. 

At the end of Repercussions, bets were being made at the Agency regarding our favorite couple and their upcoming nuptials.  Will the Scarecrow actually make it down the aisle?  And just what was Amanda's errand with Dotty?  These questions and more will be answered! 

Author's Note 1:  Yes, the girls from the steno pool do resemble real people!  Thanks Breezy, Jessi, and Dawn, for all your input, and for egging me on, as well as doing all those content betas for me! 

Author's Note 2:  I am well aware that some of the events in this series are out of character, and that gives me reservations about posting it.  Keep in mind that this is a TOTAL AU story, because we know that what started it all would never have happened.  But. . . what if it did?  It popped into my head completely formed, and held my brain captive until it made it's way onto my computer.  I couldn't resist the challenge!  So, that said, please don't kill me, but do offer constructive criticism and praise, both in heaping doses!  Flames?  I got marshmallows, anybody got a stick? 

Thanks as usual goes out to my wonderful team of betas, Barb, Breezy, Dawn, Jacqueline and Jessi.  You gals are the greatest!  Without your constant encouragement, egging on, and general pushiness (lol) this story would be nowhere as good as it is! 

A special Thank You goes out to Breezy, Rosah, and Catie.  When I started posting this, chapter 16 was barely started (even though 17 was written, lol!)  You guys sat with me while I agonized over the exact nature of the errand, and because you were there, I feel this chapter came out the best it could be!  You gals are great! * 

********** 

_Prologue: _

_IFF, Billy's Office _

_Friday, September 27, 1985_

_Billy chuckled.  For a bunch of spies, these people sure loved to gossip.  "Is now a good time?" _

_"As good a time as any,"  Lee replied, as Billy stuck his head out the door. _

_"Francine!  In here, on the double!" _

_Francine made her way into the office, and immediately took in the stances of the couple in front of her.  "Something big, Billy?" _

_"You could say that,"  Billy mused, and nodded to Lee. _

_"Actually, we have something to tell you,"  Lee started.  "Francine, Amanda and I are getting married." _

_Francine laughed.  "What is this, some new cover?" _

_"I assure you, Francine, it's not a cover,"  Lee replied to the sarcasm in the blonde's voice. _

_"Yeah right, Lee, and the pope is Jewish!" _

_"No, really, Francine, it's not a cover," Amanda piped in. _

_Francine looked from one to the other, and the disbelief slowly left her face.  "It's not a cover." _

_"No, it's not, Francine,"  Lee responded.  "I love Amanda, I have for quite some time now. She loves me as well, and we're getting married." _

_"I need to sit down,"  Francine said, shocked, as she sat down on the couch.  She looked up at them again, a hopeful plea in her voice.  "You're sure this isn't a cover?" _

_"Francine,"  Billy interjected,  "This isn't a cover." _

_Francine looked right at Amanda.  "Then why when I saw you at the store a few weeks ago, didn't you say anything?  In fact, you cut me off rather abruptly when I mentioned Lee's name." _

_"Because we . . . neither of us knew that day how the other felt, Francine,"  Lee replied.  "You, better than most, know about my scorched earth policy." _

_"Yeah, I do,"  Francine admitted. _

_"It wasn't until almost two weeks later that Amanda and I really talked.  You could say we parted on rather unfriendly terms after that whole incident with Kincaid." _

_Francine dropped her head into her hands.  Then, in a swift motion, she lifted it.  "Well, if you want a little suburban life, than by all means, Lee, go for it."  She stood, and was at the door when she asked,  "This isn't classified, is it?" _

_"No, it's not." _

_"Damn,"  Francine muttered, realizing the money she was about to lose as she made her way back into the bullpen. _

_As the door closed, Billy asked,  "So, when are you going to tell her about the baby?" _

_Lee smiled and looked over at Amanda.  "We figured she could figure that one out on her own." _

_The three of them shared a good laugh before Lee and Amanda headed out to the bullpen themselves, seeing the winner of the pool receiving his money. _

_********** _

Chapter One:  The Betting Continues 

Monday, September 30, 1985 

IFF, Bullpen, 9:00 AM 

"Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?  We need each other to have and to hold.  They'll see in time, I know. . ." 

(From "You'll Be In My Heart") 

Three days had gone by since Lee Stetson and Amanda King had announced their engagement to the Agency, and since then, the gossip had been nonstop.  Some, like Section Chief Billy Melrose, claimed to have seen the attraction all along.  Some said,  "I give it a month.  It'll never last, they're just too different."  There was plenty of talk about the motivating factors behind the relationship as well.  And no talk was bigger than the rumors that stated that Lee was only marrying Amanda because he'd got his hands caught in the cookie jar. 

Lee had heard every one of them.  While he himself knew that, although he'd been considering marriage to Amanda before he knew of the eventual outcome of their one night together, that the speed of the wedding was due to the latter.  Not only on his part, but he now had two future stepsons and a future mother in law egging him on.  Lee hoped, however, that Amanda wasn't hearing what he'd heard.  Or anything about the bets.  She hadn't said anything that alerted  him to her possibly over hearing anything, but he still hoped he could spare her the cynicism of their coworkers. 

"You know there's only one reason he's marrying her, Dawn,"  One of the girls from the steno pool whispered, but not quietly enough that Lee couldn't hear.  "She's pregnant, she just has to be!  He's not the marrying kind!" 

"I have to agree with you there, Jessi, I really do,"  Dawn, another girl from the steno pool answered. 

"Brianne said this morning that she saw Mrs. King heading for the bathroom, looking kinda green,"  Jessi came back. 

"No!"  Dawn exclaimed, shocked at the 'proof.' 

"Yes!"  Jessi insisted. 

"When do you think they'll announce it?"  Dawn asked. 

"Likely not 'till after the wedding,"  Jessi replied.  "I mean, after all, Mrs. King is just not the kind of woman who . . . well, shall we say, kisses and tells!" 

Both girls broke into giggles, before heading back to their desks. 

********** 

Amanda was walking down the hall about this time, heading back to the bullpen.  She'd noticed the stares since she and Lee had announced their engagement, and she'd heard the whispers.  Even though Lee never mentioned it, she knew that he must be hearing them as well.  As for herself, she wasn't letting it get to her.  She knew that Lee loved her. He'd shown her a side of him she hadn't known existed, could never have dreamed existed.  The way he snuck and managed to get the boys to help plan that 'public proposal' just a few days ago.  Had it only been a few days that she'd been riding on this complete euphoria?  She didn't remember. 

"Hey, Brianne, you've been the one keeping the tabs on the pool, right?"  A male voice asked just ahead of Amanda.  Obviously, the pair ahead of her hadn't noticed her. 

"Yes, I have,"  Brianne's bubbly voice laughed. 

"What's it up to?"  The man questioned. 

"Why, Abernathy, you want in?" 

"Yeah, why not?  Seems like a sure thing, doesn't it?" 

"So far it's running 33/33/33, dead even.  She's pregnant, she's not and it's all real, or it won't last a month.  The pot's about two grand now.  Which column do you want?" 

"She's pregnant,  what's the going price?" 

"Twenty, gets one space, only one space allowed.  And this thing's huge!  I can't wait to see who wins this thing,"  Brianne laughed. 

Abernathy handed Brianne a twenty dollar bill.  "See that I get a good spot, love,"  he said as he turned into one of the offices to their left. 

Behind all this, Amanda almost had to smile.  As much as it normally bothered her to be office gossip, this was almost funny. 

********** 

Chapter Two:  Care To Make A Side Wager?

Lee's apartment, 

Monday evening, 6:00 PM.

"I can't imagine a life without your love.  And even forever don't seem like long enough.  Cause Every time I breathe to take you in, and my heart beats again, I can't help it.  You keep me drowning in your love. . ."

(From "Drowning")

"So, about this guest list,"  Amanda said as Lee looked over the list in front of them.  What had started out to be a few friends had grown as everyone from the Agency wanted to see Scarecrow take the plunge.

"I know, we have to cut it back.  We don't have time if we want to do this by the end of October,"  Lee replied to Amanda's unfinished thought.  "It's just so hard to say who comes and who doesn't."  

"I know, Sweetheart, but we have to.  I'm willing to compromise here.  But we can't invite the entire Agency, you know.  Have you had any thoughts on who you want to stand with you?"

"Billy, of course,"  Lee replied automatically.

Amanda's face turned down slightly.  "Um, Lee, I kinda . . ."

"What?"

"I wanted to ask him to give me away,"  Amanda answered.

Lee's head shot up.  "Have you asked him yet?"

"Not yet, but I have a meeting with him tomorrow, I was going to ask him then."

"He's my best friend,"  Lee stated.

"He's the reason I have you in my life now,"  Amanda countered.  "Well, besides the twenty five men in red hats.  But still, if he hadn't pushed us together, we wouldn't be here."  

"My point exactly."

Amanda looked into Lee's eyes, hoping this wouldn't turn into a stalemate.  "We've got to figure something out.  He's been almost like a father to me."

"I've known him longer."

Amanda couldn't argue that one.  "Tell you what.  Why don't we flip for it?"

"Flip for it?"  

"A coin, flip a coin.  We could both probably argue this until we're blue in the face, and never get anywhere.  This way, it's impartial."

Lee looked into those big brown eyes, and felt himself relenting.  "Okay,"  he answered, digging a coin out of his pocket.  They stood, face to face, as he got ready to toss it.  "Call it,"  He said as it was in the air.

"Heads,"  Amanda called, unthinking.

Lee reached down to pick up the coin, and looked up at Amanda with a twinkle in his eye.  "Tails,"  he said, showing her the coin.

She looked at the coin, and admitted defeat.  "Okay, you win."

"You're right,"  Lee said huskily, as he drew Amanda into his arms and brushed his lips to hers.  "But  I think we both do."

"Mhhm, I'll second that,"  Amanda moaned, just before his lips descended on hers again.

He could feel himself spiraling out of control.  All he wanted was for this kiss to go on forever.   But he knew if he allowed that where it would lead them, and he'd promised himself he'd wait.  He wanted their wedding night to be special, even if it wasn't their first time.  And the waiting seemed like the best way to do that.  He didn't want Amanda to have any doubts about his love for her.  He gently pulled back, and looked into the darkness of her eyes.

Amanda was a little confused.  She'd felt the electricity sparking out of control inside herself, and now he was pulling back.   But when she looked into those hazel eyes staring deep into her own, filled with so much love that her heart melted right on the spot, her confusion was forgotten, and the smile found it's way to her lips

Still holding her, he led them over to the couch, where they sat cuddled together for several minutes, neither saying a word.  Each focused on his or her thoughts.

"Amanda,"  Lee said, finally breaking the silence.

"HMM?"

He hooked his finger under her chin and guided her head until she was looking at him.  "Do you know how happy you've made me?"

"I only hope it's somewhere near how happy you've made me, Lee.  I love you, so very much."

Every time he heard her say those three words was like the first time, for every time he heard it his heart felt new.  "And I love you, more than you could possibly know."  He dipped his head for another quick kiss. 

Amanda let out a small moan at the brief and fleeting contact of lip upon lip, a contact that was all too soon broken.  "Anyone ever tell you that you really know how to kiss a girl's socks off?"

"Hmm, there's an interesting way of putting it,"  Lee laughed.  "Is that your way of telling me that you enjoy kissing me?"

"Maybe,"  Amanda answered coyly.

"I could torture it out of you,"  he kidded.

"Mmm, you could,"  Amanda replied,  "But isn't this much more fun?"  She  nibbled at his bottom lip, and before long, his mouth was full upon hers, his tongue seeking entrance to the moist cavern he was coming to know so well.

Wanting to take advantage of her new situation, Amanda slowly moved her right leg over Lee's  pelvis area, practically straddling him. Pinning him even further her hands began to make their way around his back, and started stroking the taut muscles, making him groan as she hit a sensitive spot.  His own hands rested on her waist briefly before skimming their way up the length of her body and tangling themselves in her hair, drawing her closer to him.  He could feel the flashes of desire coursing through him as she gripped on at his shoulders, pressing herself against him.  And he knew he had to regain control before they wound up in his bedroom again.  'Not that it's such a bad place to wind up,'  a little voice inside him thought.  But the voice of his conscience cut in,  'You promised yourself, and her, even though you never told her out loud.  A gentleman, remember.'  Lee groaned as that voice pierced the fog of desire coursing through him just at her touch.  He gently extricated himself from that overpowering embrace.

Amanda felt almost bereft as he ended the embrace, the confusion once again clouding her eyes.  He was pulling back away from her.  "Lee?"  she asked quietly.

"Amanda,"  Lee responded, the desire still evident in his voice,  "I know we didn't discuss this, but I . . . I want to do this, all of this right.  With you.  You deserve so much more . . ."

"Lee, all I want, I have right here,"  Amanda whispered,  the love shining from her eyes.

"I don't want to rush anything, not this time,"  he continued, trying to find a way to make her understand.  "The next time I make love to you, and there will be a next time, it's going to be perfect.  I need to make this right for you, for both of us.  I . . . okay, I know this sounds old fashioned and all, and not very much like me, but Amanda,"  he paused and brushed his lips gently to hers.  "Amanda, I want to wait.  I have this feeling that if we do this time, it will be that much better.  Not that the last time wasn't good, it was . . . .well, it was fantastic.  But it happened so fast, and neither of us was really ready for it to happen."

"Lee, I understand,"  Amanda said with a smile.  "You've really put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have.  For quite some time now.  No one else has ever stirred anything this . . . this intense in me before.  I wake up in the morning, and I think how lucky I am that you gave me another chance.  Of how close I came to losing you because I just couldn't manage to tell you how I feel.  And I . . . I love you.  I need to do this."

"If you can wait, so can I,"  Amanda answered.  "And I love you too.  Now, since you feel so strongly about this, why don't we get back to that list, huh?"

"Alright,"  Lee replied,  standing and taking her hand in his as they walked back to the table.  "Okay, what do you say, Keep Billy and Francine, and who else, Agency wise?"

"Hmm, I know that's tough.  You do know why all these people want to come, don't you?"

"Something about seeing me actually get married,"  Lee replied.

"Did you know the pool is up to two thousand dollars?"

Lee's head jerked up from the list in front of him.  "How did you know about that!"

"I hear things too, you know,"  Amanda chuckled.

"I was hoping that they wouldn't be so . . . so . . . to say anything to you."

"It's a three way tie, you know."

"You think it's funny, don't you?"

"Well, in a way.  I know, usually I scoff at this sort of thing.  But Lee, I know that you love me and that this is real.  I guess it's a little amusing to keep them guessing."

"Two grand, huh?"

"Yup, two grand.  Hey Stetson, care to make a side wager?"

Lee looked over at her, confused.  "What kind of side wager?"

"Well, it involves you, and me, and the rest of our lives."

"Hmm, this sounds interesting.  The rest of our lives, huh?"

"Yeah,"  she answered, taking his hand in hers from across the table.

"I don't see how I can lose,"  Lee replied, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

**********

Chapter three:  As Reality Intrudes On The Idyll Of Our Lives

IFF Bullpen, 

Tuesday, October 1,  3;30 PM.

"As we move to embrace, the tears fall down your face.  I whisper words of love so softly.  I can't believe this pain, it's driving me insane.  Without your touch life will be lonely . . ."

(From  "Raise Your Hands To Heaven") 

"Scarecrow!  My office, on the double!"  Billy called out into the bullpen after scanning for Lee and seeing him perched on the desk of his fiancée.

Amanda shook her head at Lee and whispered so no one else would hear,  "you heard the man, get to it, Scarecrow."

"This conversation is by no means over,"  Lee laughed in spite of the ominous tone of his boss's voice.

"I should hope not,"  Amanda chuckled back as Lee hopped off the edge of the desk.  She turned back to the papers in front of her, ready to type up that report Lee had asked her for help on.  Of course, she knew that Lee had asked her over any of the other girls in the Steno pool just to have the chance to flirt with her.  She was definitely enjoying this new, tender side of Lee.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, In Billy's office. . . 

"Lee, something new just came down the pipes, and I need you to handle it."

Lee took one look at his boss's face, and knew he wasn't going to like this.  "What is it, Billy?"

"Senator Robert Mayberry was found dead last night in his home in Florida ."

"Mayberry?  Didn't he have that bill on the table, what was it again . . . The new, tougher drug law?  Concerning trade with Santa Rilla?"

"The same.  The MO looks like some of our Santa Rillian friends, so it may mean a trip to Central America after you check out his home."

"No,"  Lee said simply.

"No?"

"No, I'm not taking this."

"Lee, you don't have a choice.  I don't have a choice.  You were asked for by name, specifically.  If you refuse this one, you could be charged with insubordination."

"Then go ahead!  I'm not leaving right now.  Hell, Billy, I'm getting married in three weeks!"

"I know that,"  Billy growled.  "I tried to tell the president that, and he was very explicit.  You're the man he wants on this.  He wants you to leave immediately."

"Ah hell, Billy!  Now?"

"Yes, now.  Look, I tried to talk the president into picking someone else, but he specifically asked for you.  I know that you and Amanda are busy with this whole wedding thing, and that you want to do this as soon as possible.  But my hands are tied, here.  Mayberry's father was a close friend of the president.  He wants the best here, and that's you."

Lee shook his head, dejected.  How was he going to break this to Amanda?  And the boys?  Would they understand?  Of course they wouldn't, they didn't even know what he really did for a living.  He'd only just formed a tenuous bond with Phillip, and he didn't want to destroy it now.  And Jamie, who was already starting to look up to him.  How would he take this?  Especially if they had to postpone the wedding.  "Look, Billy, let me talk to Amanda . . ."

"Lee, this is need to know, only,"  Billy cut in ominously.

"She needs to know that I might not make it back in time for the wedding. . ."

Billy saw the pleading look on Lee's face, and wished to God that the president hadn't been so specific with his orders.  Lee would be under contact zero once he was told.  Only Billy was to know where he was going, and only Billy would be able to talk to him.  He shook his head at Lee.  "I'm sorry, Lee.  The President was very specific. . ." 

"You mean I can't even go out there and say goodbye?"

Billy shook his head again.

"I can't do that, Billy!  I can't, you know that!"

"I was told to have you go out the back."

"Billy!  C'mon, man, be reasonable!"

Billy saw the desperation in the younger man's face, and knew he had to go against the order, just a little.  "Look, stay to the back, I'll bring her in, okay?"

Lee's face lightened slightly.  "Thank you, Billy."

Billy nodded, and went over to the door, and to Amanda's desk.

Amanda looked up at the Section Chief, and immediately noticed the worry on the man's face.

"Amanda, I need to see you in my office for a minute."

Amanda nodded, a lump forming in her throat as she stood to follow Billy to his office.  Whatever it was, she knew she wasn't going to like it.

Billy opened the door, and allowed Amanda to enter first.  As soon as the door was closed, Lee crossed the space between them, as Billy went behind his desk, and stared at the wall, away from them.  He wished he could give them a little more privacy, but this was as good as he could do.

"Lee, what's wrong?"  Amanda's voice cracked.

Lee pulled her to him tightly.  "I've been given a new assignment, and I . . . I might be gone awhile."

'Now it made a little sense,'  Amanda thought, noticing the way Billy was staring at the map behind his desk.  "How long?"

"I don't know, Amanda, I wish to God I did.  I can't tell you anything else, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you now, but I. . . I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye."

"Ohhh,"  Amanda moaned, her arms tightening around Lee's neck.  "Will you be back in time for the . . ."

"I don't know,"  Lee answered honestly.  "I want to be, more than you know, but I don't know, Amanda."

She could hear the hurt in his voice, a hurt that was mirroring her own at this moment.  "You can't give it to anyone else?"

"The president asked specifically for Lee,"  Billy cut in, his back still to them.

"I'm so sorry, Amanda, I never meant for anything like this to. . ."

"Oh, Lee, it's not your fault,"  Amanda replied, the tears coming from her eyes.  She moved her hands from the back of his neck to his face, and brushed away a tear that was coming from his eye.

Lee couldn't help himself, the tender gesture was his undoing.  He lowered his lips to Amanda's waiting ones, and gently showed her how much he was going to miss her with his kiss.

She wanted to stay in that moment forever.  She had a horrible feeling about this.  That it was very dangerous.  As they finally broke the embrace,  she asked one of the questions she was dreading.  "When do you have to leave?"

"Immediately,"  Lee answered quietly

"No,"  she whispered quietly, as they both tightened their grip on the other.

Lee nuzzled his face in her neck, trying to commit every detail to memory.  The smell of her perfume, the way she felt pressed up against him.  The gentle way she touched his cheek, the look in her eyes when he told her how he felt.  "I love you, Amanda,"  he stated huskily.

She wanted to cry.  How could this be happening?  "I love you too, Lee,"  she replied, her voice breaking on the words.  She drew his face to hers, and gently brushed his lips.

"I can't,"  He whispered, unable to get his voice to work.  He cleared his throat to get Billy's attention, never letting go of his beloved.  "Billy, I can't do this."

"Lee, the president was serious in what he said.  Insubordination for Agency personnel carries a high price, you know that."

Lee looked at Amanda, seeing the scared look on her face.  He didn't know how he could possibly leave now.

Amanda, already well versed in the Agency manuals, knew all about the penalties for insubordination.  "Go,"  she whispered.  "I may not like it, and I'll miss you every day you're gone, but you have to.  Just. . . just be careful.  I want you back in one piece, okay?"

"What about your mother and the boys?  They're expecting a wedding in three weeks.  What if I can't make it back in time?"

"I'll handle them,"  Amanda whispered.  "I don't know how, but I will, okay?  Please, Lee, it's better that than the alternative.  We can't exactly hold a wedding in an Agency holding cell."

He knew Amanda was right.  He tightened his grip yet again.  "I'm going to do everything I can to make it back in time.  I'm not going to lose you again, Amanda.  Not now, not ever."

Amanda smiled a sad little smile.  "I hope not, Scarecrow."

He brought his lips down to hers once more, for a tender kiss filled with all the love, hope and even worry that was inside him.  "Hope springs eternal, right?  I love you, Amanda King."

"And I love you, Lee Stetson.  Now, you get going.  The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be home, where you belong."

"Home,"  he whispered, thinking of the connotations that the word now held for him.  He released his grip on Amanda, and allowed her to step away from him, but holding her hand in his until the final moment of parting.  "I'm ready, Billy."

**********

Chapter Four:  Explanations 

King house 

Tuesday, 6:00 PM. 

" . . . hell double time 

I look in her eyes 

how to explain that you're gone away 

to every thing a purpose 

and a season 

Never so lonely as when you're in a crowded room . . ." 

(From my original Poem, "Triplicate") 

"Hey Mom,"  Phillip called from the family room.  "Lee's coming over tonight, right?" 

Amanda looked down into pot of spaghetti sauce she was mixing.  She really didn't know how to tell them that Lee would be gone for a while.  What if something happened to him?  She knew she'd never know the truth behind it if anything did.  She didn't even know where he was, how could she explain to her family? 

Dotty, standing near Amanda in the kitchen, noticed the silence.  Even though Amanda had tried to appear to be her normal self tonight, Dotty had seen the sadness in her eyes, and the fact that her daughter had been crying.  She didn't think that Amanda would want to discuss whatever was bothering her around the boys.  And Dotty, for one, hoped that her daughter's mood had nothing to do with Lee Stetson. 

"He's not going to be able to make it tonight,"  Amanda called back after a moment.  She lifted the spoon to her mouth, and tasted the sauce.  'Perfect!'  she thought as she turned the burner off.  "Is the table set, Phillip?" 

"Yeah, Mom, but if Lee's not coming, I have to take off a place.  You're sure he won't be here tonight?" 

"I'm sure, honey.  Something came up at work, and he's stuck,"  Amanda replied.  Well, it was the truth.  He was stuck. 

"What came up?"  Jamie asked as he came through the kitchen and reached into the refrigerator for a soda. 

"Look, I'll tell you about it at dinner, OK?" 

Jamie looked at his mother, and saw the seriousness of her face.  Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.  "Okay,"  he answered quietly, taking his soda to the family room. 

Dotty couldn't hold in the question anymore.  "Amanda, you and Lee haven't-" 

"No, Mother, we're okay.  Let's just talk about it at dinner, please?"  She finished putting everything together and started carrying everything to the table.  "It's ready, Fellas!" 

Both boys leapt from the couch and shoves their way to the table.  Everyone was quiet for a few minutes as they fixed their plates.  Finally, Amanda spoke up.  "Okay, I know you're all filled with questions, so just let me speak, and then, if you still need to ask something, I'll try to answer, alright?"   

Three heads nodded their assent. 

Amanda took a deep breath.  "Okay, you all know that sometimes IFF does films for the government, right?"  The heads nodded again.  "Well, when we do those kinds of films, we're usually not allowed to discuss anything about them with people who are not on the crews.  Lee was given one of these assignments today, and it came down very suddenly.  He couldn't tell me much about it, since I wasn't going on this one with him.  And they're not sure when filming will be wrapping up.  So I don't want you fellas to worry that something is wrong between Lee and myself, because it's not." 

"Will he be back in time for the wedding?"  Phillip asked warily. 

"I don't know, Sweetheart.  He told me to go ahead with the plans, and said that he would do everything he could to make it back." 

"Why did Lee have to go?"  Jamie asked.  "I mean, they know that you guys are getting married, right?" 

Amanda hadn't expected this question.  How could she answer this one without it coming out wrong?  She decided to get as close to the truth as she could.  "Lee was requested by the president himself, Jamie.  There wasn't much he could do to refuse.  If he did, we could lose our funding, and a lot of people would be out of a job, Lee and myself included.  He wasn't very happy about it, believe me." 

"But he is coming back, right Mom?" 

"Of course he's coming back, Phillip,"  Amanda answered quietly.  To herself, she added,  'I hope he's coming back.' 

"Why couldn't they tell you how long he'd be?"  Dotty finally asked. 

"Well, I don't know a whole lot about what kind of shoot it is, but our boss said it was going to be a pretty complicated one.  They weren't sure how long it would take.  Some of these government projects are just like that, Mother." 

Dotty nodded, satisfied for the moment.  "I'm sure he'll be back before we know it." 

'I hope so,'  Amanda thought to herself.  'Oh, Lee, please, whatever it is, be careful.' 

********** 

Chapter  Five:  Bad News, Folks 

Senator Mayberry's home, Tampa, Fl. 

Wednesday, October 2, 12:30 PM. 

"And who can say where the road goes, Where the day flows?  Only time..." 

(From  "Only Time") 

Lee walked up to the Senator's home with trepidation.  He knew that what he found there today would determine whether he'd be home in a few days, or on another plane to Santa Rilla.  He opened the door with the key he'd been given, and immediately saw that the place had been ransacked.  He'd been told as much.  The Senator's office was his first stop.  The boys in Blue had been told hands off until he was finished with his search.  The president didn't want anything overlooked, or possibly covered up. 

It didn't take long to find the safe behind the picture.  "So much for high-tech security,"  he mumbled to the empty room.  Making quick work of the combination lock, he started looking through the papers. 

"Noooo,"  he groaned at the letter in his hand.  He picked up the phone on the desk and dialed an international number.  "Hey, It's Lee.  Yeah, been a while.  Listen, I'm on my way down, can we meet?  Okay, uh, yeah, I'll be there by tomorrow evening.  Yeah, sure.  Thanks.  I'll see you then."  He pressed the hook and released it, and dialed again.  "Billy Melrose please, this is Scarecrow."  He paused, waiting for Billy to pick up. 

"Melrose here." 

"Billy, what does Los Davidos mean to you?" 

"Drug running." 

"That's what I thought.  I already called a contact in Santa Rilla, but I'm going to need a flight out." 

"No problem, I'll take care of it.  Check back in with me in two hours.  Did you find anything else?" 

"A letter from Harcourt, but that's about it." 

"Anything implicating?" 

"I wish.  He says that to cut off trade with Santa Rilla would be like signing a death warrant for the poor people there." 

"That's true enough,"  Billy paused for a moment.  "Any mention of Los Davidos in the letter?" 

"Just that the local authorities were beefing up security at the ports so they couldn't smuggle anything out." 

"Not enough." 

Lee sighed, running a hand through his hair.  "I know.  How's Amanda?" 

"I haven't seen her yet this morning, she had a doctor's appointment." 

"That's right,"  Lee grimaced.  He'd really wanted to go with her to that appointment, too.  "Okay, I'll talk to you in two hours." 

********** 

Chapter  Six:  It's Absurd!   

San Miguel, Santa Rilla 

Wednesday,  8:30 PM. Local time 

"Never cared for what they say.  Never cared for games they play.  Never cared for what they do.  Never cared for what they know.  And I know . . ." 

(From "Nothing Else Matters") 

Lee looked around the bar for any sign of the people he'd called as soon as he learned where he was headed.  They said they would meet him, undercover, of course.  Considering what they did, he could hardly afford to be seen with them before he even established a cover.  But they could clue him in a little to the happenings in this tiny country.   He saw a tall, dark haired man with glasses going near the back of the bar. 

A tall, blonde haired woman appeared at the door, and after scanning the crowd, walked over to the bar, choosing a stool right next to his.  Lee put on his best 'leering male' look for the scantily dressed woman before him, and said,  "What's a pretty lady like you doing in a joint like this?" 

The blonde looked over at him, giving him a once over.  "Guess." 

Lee put a finger to his mouth to contemplate his answer.  "Meeting someone?" 

"No." 

"Hoping to meet someone?" 

"Maybe,"  the blonde replied coyly. 

"Lee Stanton,"  Lee proclaimed, holing out his hand. 

"Colleen Delaney,"  the blond said simply, extending her own, which Lee promptly brought to his hand and kissed. 

"So, Colleen, what does a guy do for fun around here, huh?" 

"Depends on his definition of fun,"  Colleen answered. 

Lee gave her an appreciative look. 

Colleen gave one back. 

Lee rose from his barstool at the same time Colleen did.  She led him out the door, and around the block to a nondescript hotel, and even more nondescript room. 

Once the door was closed, he let go of her hand, and walked to the shade. 

"Well, Lee, nice to see you,"  the dark haired man from the bar boomed from a chair in the corner. 

"Hey, Bart.  Thanks for the escort." 

"Anytime,"  Bart Stoller replied, standing to shake Lee's hand.  "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" 

"Same old, same old.  Business.  I'm sure you've heard of Robert Mayberry." 

"Everyone with ties to the states has heard of Robert Mayberry,"  Colleen Donnelly cut in. 

"He was murdered.  And we think it may have something to do with the bill he was pushing to cut off ties with Santa Rilla." 

"The drug running,"  Bart supplied. 

"Exactly,"  Lee answered.  "In his safe, he'd left a note that someone down here was dirty.  I have to find out who.  This person may have something to do with Mayberry's death." 

"Wouldn't doubt it,"  Colleen mumbled.  "This somebody, is he American or Santa Rillian?" 

"I'm not sure,"  Lee answered.  "Does the name 'Los Davidos' mean anything to you?" 

"Los Davidos is one of the most well known criminal organizations down here,"  Bart supplied.  "They've got ties here, in Columbia, Panama, Honduras, you name it, they're there." 

Lee groaned.  It was looking less and less like he'd be getting out of this easily.  "How do I get in?" 

"You don't,"  Bart replied.  "Unless you never want to get out.  They can smell a fed from a mile away.  And they don't take kindly to Americans." 

"So, could we get to someone who's already inside?" 

"Possibly,"  Colleen answered.  "Let us see what we can do." 

"What else do you know about them?"  Lee asked. 

"That not only do they have their hand in every two bit crime syndicate, but they also have all the local politicians in their pockets.  Quite a few non-local politicians too,"  Colleen added. 

"Thanks, I really appreciate it.  I just want to get this case over and done with." 

"What's the matter, Lee, hot date waiting back in the states?"  Colleen teased. 

"You could say that.  I'm getting married in three weeks, provided I get out of here before then." 

Colleen was taken aback.  "Okay, who are you and where is the real Lee Stetson?" 

Lee laughed at this.  "Seriously, Colleen, I'm getting married." 

"Who is she, Scarecrow?"  Bart asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Her name is Amanda, and she's the most amazing woman I've ever met." 

"Does she know what you do?"  Colleen queried. 

"Of course,"  Lee replied.  "She works for the Agency." 

"Not one of those steno pool ditzes,"  Bart put in, wrinkling his nose. 

"No, definitely not,"  Lee answered.  "She was my partner.  Until recently, that is." 

"Agent, huh?"  Bart commented. 

"Not quite.  More like civilian auxiliary, but she'd started taking some of the Agent classes." 

"Well, whoever she is, I'm glad she's making an honest man out of you,"  Colleen chimed in, going up to Lee and giving him a friendly peck on the cheek.  "Can't wait to meet her." 

"So, when are you two finally going to get around to your own wedding?"  Lee asked. 

"After we return Stateside,"  Bart replied.  "And we expect you, and your wife, to be there." 

"With bells on,"  Lee smiled. 

"Well,"  Colleen said to both men,  "It's almost time for me to make my exit."  She mussed up her hair, and adjusted her clothes slightly to give herself the appearance of having had a wild time. 

"And mine,"  Bart rang in heading to the door of the adjoining room.  "Where'll you be staying?" 

"Any recommendations?" 

"For what you're doing?"  Colleen commented.  "There's another little motel about two streets over." 

"Thanks, believe me, I appreciate it."  Lee said as Colleen slipped out the door into the hallway. 

"No problem,"  Bart replied, slipping into the adjoining room. 

Lee waited five minutes before exiting himself. 

********** 

Chapter Seven : The First Time Revisited 

Train Station 

Thursday, October 3, 8:00 AM 

"I know now, just quite how my life and love might still go on.  In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time . . ." 

(From  "Wherever You Will Go") 

She didn't know why, but today, she had to be here.  It was the second anniversary of their meeting, right here, on this train platform.  'Has it really been two years since a handsome government agent came up to me, grabbed my arm and asked me to give a package to the man in the red hat?  And in another three weeks, God willing, we'll be getting married.  If I can't spend the day with him, at least I can be NEAR him.' 

She looked around at the bustle off people around her, and the scene played in her head once more.  She'd just watched Dean get on the train, and was walking away, when, there he was, with those pleading eyes.  She knew she had to help him.  And she was glad she did. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

San Miguel, Santa Rilla 

8:00 AM EST 

He could see her just as she was two years ago today.  Standing on the platform, waiting.  Now he knew, that it was for him.  Somehow, he knew that she was there today.  He could see it clearly, as if she was standing right in front of him. 

"Amanda . . ."  He called out, and she turned to face him. 

"Lee,"  he heard her say.  "I love you, and I'm here, waiting.  Please, come home soon." 

"I will, my love.  As soon as I can, I'll be home with you." 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

She turned, hearing her name being called, and there he was, only a few feet in front of her. 

"Lee,"  she said quietly, her voice filled with emotion. "I love you, and I'm here, waiting.  Please, come home soon." 

"I will, my love,"  she heard him say.  "As soon as I can, I'll be home with you." 

She smiled as the apparition disappeared. 

********** 

Chapter Eight:  Beginning The Nightmare 

San Miguel, Santa Rilla 

Friday, October 4, 4:00 AM, local time 

"Never cared for what they do.  Never cared for what they know.  But I know." 

(From "Nothing Else Matters") 

He hoped that this source of Colleen and Bart's was on the up and up.  He wanted to get out of this hellhole of a country.  News was spreading of a burgeoning movement towards Civil War.  He didn't want to be here when it broke out.  So intent was he on his thoughts that he didn't even see the man come up behind him and knock him out. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Damn it!"  Bart yelled as the time for Lee to check in with them came and went.  "Colleen, I've got a bad feeling about this." 

"I know, Bart, so do I.  It's not like Lee at all, unless he got what he needed and just got out." 

"We both know he wouldn't be able to catch a flight out at this time in the morning." 

"Look, as soon as the sun comes up, we go looking for him, okay?" 

"Okay,"  Bart relented, pulling his fiancée into his embrace. 

~~~~~~~~ 

When Bart and Colleen arrived at the arranged meet site, it was swarming with Santa Rillian officials.  They saw the body of Jose, Lee's contact, being carried from the scene.  A quick questioning of the officials turned up that only one body had been found. 

"We've got to find him, Bart,"  Colleen worried her lower lip.  "There's someone waiting for him now, and I know how I'd feel if it were you." 

"We'll find him, Colleen.  We'll find him." 

********** 

Chapter Nine:  A Touch Of Reality 

Friday, October 4, 11:15 AM 

IFF, Billy's Office 

"Tomorrow I must leave, the dawn knows no reprieve.  God give me strength when I am weary . . . So raise your hands to heaven and pray, that we'll be back together someday . . ." 

(From "Raise Your Hands To Heaven") 

Billy Melrose was wearing a hole in his carpet.  Ever since Lee had headed to Santa Rilla, he'd been worried.  Only two days later, Lee had missed his first check in.  He hoped to whatever God was up there that Lee had just lost track of time.  Even though he couldn't tell Amanda what Lee was up to, Amanda had been making sure that Lee made every check in.  And Billy was loathe to keep that information from her.  President's orders be damned, she had a right to know if Lee missed his check ins.  He knew she'd be in here any minute now, and he did not want to do this. 

Right on cue, Amanda knocked on the door, and Billy nodded for her to come in.  "Francine asked me to bring this in to you, Sir.  It's the Ferguson report,"  she rambled in true Amanda fashion. 

"Close the door, Amanda,"  Billy said quietly. 

Amanda's eyes widened at the worry written on Billy's face, and did as told.  Before Billy could say a word, she sat in one of the chairs.  "It's Lee, isn't it, Sir?" 

He could just barely hear the terror in her voice at the question.  "Amanda, I'm sure it's nothing, but he missed his 10:30 AM check in.  Now he made his evening check in, and he's only a little late.  He could have just gotten a little busy. . ." 

Amanda couldn't breathe.  'Oh My Gosh,'  she thought,  'Please let him be alright!' 

Billy could see the distress on her face, and rushed over to her chair, kneeling beside it.  "Amanda, I'm sure it's nothing.  He's got a lot to come back for.  Now if he doesn't make his evening check in, I'm sending someone in after him." 

She looked at Billy, her eyes looking much like those of a trapped deer as she gripped the arm of the chair.  "I'll be . . . I'll be okay, Sir.  Um, can you do without me for a little while.  I need . . . I need to get out of . . ."  She could feel her gorge rising at the thought of something happening to Lee.  She bolted out of her seat and ran down the hall, just barely making it into one of the stalls of the ladies room before losing her breakfast. 

In the bullpen, Dawn, Jessi, Brianne, and Bob Aberrantly saw Amanda's headlong flight.  "I'd almost think that cinches it, Ladies,"  Bob mused.  "She's gotta be pregnant." 

"Or she could have just received some news,"  Jessi surmised, feeling sympathy for the woman they'd been making bets on.  "Did you see the look on her face?" 

"Yeah,"  Dawn answered quietly.  "She looked like someone had died or something." 

"Or like someone dumped,"  Brianne noted, also feeling sympathy, though she wouldn't show it.  "I mean, he's been gone for a few days, or at least he's been avoiding the bullpen.  Has anyone heard anything on Scarecrow?" 

"Oh, he's out there somewhere,"  Bob cut back in.  "I heard Billy discussing over the phone about an agent in deep cover.  Add that to the fact that the Scarecrow has been missing, and I'd bet that it's him." 

"You don't think something happened to Scarecrow, do you?"  Dawn asked. 

"You never know, Ladies.  And if it did, we'll certainly never know,"  Bob said as he walked away. 

********** 

Chapter Ten: A Thought Of Promises Broken 

King house 

Friday, 9:00 PM. 

"But If you see me walking by, and the tears are in my eyes, Look away, baby look away . . . Don't look at me, I don't want you to see me this way . . ." 

(From "Look Away") 

Dotty was really worried.  Amanda hadn't acted like this since the time she'd come home after an all-niter and hustled them away for two months.  The all-niter she later learned resulted in her grandchild in production.  She was hoping against hope that it was nothing more than just a bad day at work, but she couldn't be sure.  Amanda had spent the entire evening in her room, after running in the door several hours ago, and saying she didn't feel well.  Dotty had tried to get her down for dinner, but Amanda wouldn't have any of it.  'Well,'  Dotty thought,  'this has to stop.  And if Lee Stetson is behind this, God help him.' 

"Amanda, please, may I come in?"  Dotty called, knocking on the door. 

"Mother, I'm fine, it's just a headache, please." 

Dotty could hear the strain in her daughter's voice, the strain that comes after a long cry.  'No more,'  she thought as she opened the door.  Amanda was laying on the bed in a fetal ball, the only movement were slight shakes as a sob rocked through her.  'Damn Lee Stetson, what has he done this time?'  She made her way and sat next to her daughter, stroking her hair.  "Amanda, darling, please, talk to me,"  she whispered. 

Amanda could only shake her head.  How could she explain to her mother that Lee might be . . . she couldn't even think it.  He couldn't be.  He was coming back, they were going to get married.  They were going to have a baby and a life together.  While she wasn't naive, many things still had a chance to go wrong, she couldn't believe that this was the way it would end. 

"What did he say to you, sweetheart?" 

Amanda shot up, realizing what her mother must be thinking.  "Oh Mother,"  she sobbed again,  "It's . . . it's nothing . . . like that.  We didn't . . . that is . . . oh gosh!"  The tears came out in torrents. 

Dotty just drew her into her arms.  It seemed like they'd played this scene recently, but Dotty was now feeling that this was something different, deeper, mostly. 

She had to get it out.  She couldn't let her mother sit there and think that Lee had left of his own accord.  There was still a chance . . .albeit looking smaller as time went by.  She stemmed the flow off tears and drew herself out of her mother's arms to face her.  "Mother, please, don't blame Lee.  We didn't have a fight.  You know he's away, but . . . he was supposed to check in with our boss this morning, and this afternoon, and he hasn't.  We . . . we haven't heard from the crew in almost 24 hours, and we don't know what's going on.  I don't know exactly where they were, but Mr. Melrose said it wasn't someplace good, that's why he wanted the crew to check in periodically.  And I . . . I'm worried.  And scared.  Some of these shoots are in such remote areas, and . . . they're looking for them now, but. . . Mother, what if . . ." 

'What have they gotten themselves into?'  Dotty wondered, not for the first time.  But right now, she had to console her daughter.  "Amanda, I'm sure that Lee is just fine.  You said for yourself, it might be a remote shoot.  Maybe he hasn't been able to get to a phone.  I'm sure that's it, darling.  He just can't get to a phone." 

Amanda looked up at her mother, seeing the same worry exuding from her eyes.  "Oh Mother, I hope that's all it is.  It's just. . . I'm worried, and it's probably nothing, but I can't help worrying." 

"Darling, he's coming back.  I know he is.  That man loves you, and he's going to be home, real soon.  You'll see, and you'll wonder why you were worried." 

Amanda still couldn't shake the fear she had, but for her mother's sake, she posted a smile on her face.  "I'll be fine, really.  I just need . . ." 

"Anything but being alone, Panda,"  Dotty crooned, using the name she'd called Amanda as a little girl.  "Come on downstairs, I'll fix you up anything you want.  Besides, that baby needs to eat, too, and I bet you haven't eaten since breakfast." 

"Mother, I don't want to go downstairs like this in front of the boys." 

"Amanda, they went to that sleep over at Kenny's house, remember?" 

"That was tonight?" 

"Yes, that was tonight.  What's your pleasure?" 

Amanda thought for a moment.  Her stomach still hadn't calmed down since she'd heard the news.  "I think I'll stick with some tea and toast.  My stomach's been on a roller coaster all day." 

"I understand, darling.  Tea and toast it is.  Now come on.  We'll sit and have an old fashioned gab fest." 

********** 

Chapter Eleven:  A World Of Darkness 

Somewhere in Santa Rilla 

Saturday, October 5 

"If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all.  Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you . . ." 

(From  "Wherever You Will Go") 

Lee Stetson, code name Scarecrow, looked around the dingy hole that served as his holding cell, wondering how long he'd been out.  Amanda was sure to be worried by now.  He didn't think for a minute that she wasn't keeping tabs on whether he'd made his check ins.  And he knew, presidential order or not, Billy would let her know that he was or wasn't alright.  He looked around for anything that would be a source of light, but all he saw was a pit of darkness.  The next thing he noticed was that his hands and feet were bound.  And his arms were completely numb.  He'd been here for a while, of that he was sure.  If only there were some way to get word out, let Amanda know he was okay. 

Amanda.  He latched on to that thought.  The way she smiled at him.  The scent of her perfume.  The way she felt against him that night, their only night.  The soft touch of her hand against his skin.  The way she felt in his arms, how she fit to him so perfectly, like they were made to be together.  That little apparition of her at the train station the other morning.  They were made to be together, he mused.  He should have risked insubordination.  Then she'd be spared from whatever hell she was facing now.  These men knew he was on to them.  Senator Mayberry's bill would have put them out of business.  Completely.  That was why they killed him.  And what may now lead to his death at their hands.  All he could hope was that Bart and Colleen would call for reinforcements. 

The door to his 'cell opened, and a middle aged man stepped in.  The second he spoke, Lee knew that he wasn't one of the locals. 

"Well, well, well.  So, you want to tell me what you were doing, meeting with my associate?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about.  I was walking to the bar to find a little 'entertainment' for the evening." 

"You don't fool me, Stetson.  Oh yeah, I know all about you, and I know what you're looking for." 

"Hey, I'm not looking for anything but a good time,"  Lee responded lightly.  "And this is not my idea of a good time." 

"I'm sure it isn't,"  The man answered.  "I'm surprised you let them send you down here. After all, a wedding is nothing without a groom.  Too bad yours won't have one."  The man turned, and exited the cell. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile, outside of Lee's prison, all hell had indeed broken loose.  The civil war had started.  All phone lines had been down, all lines of communication compromised.  Bart and Colleen had no idea of how to get a message to the Agency.  All they could hope was that they would send someone after Lee missed his check ins.  And that Lee had mentioned that they were his contacts.  In the meantime, they were doing everything they could to get a line on exactly where Los Davidos was holding Lee. 

***********

Chapter Twelve:  Distractions 

IFF, Billy's Office 

Saturday, October 5, 9:00 AM 

"I wanna say I wish there was something 

I could do to make you feel better, 

but I know from experience there probably isn't, 

because they're just words anyway . . ." 

(From my original poem, "Just Words") 

Billy didn't know what else he could do.  Lee still hadn't made a check in, and he'd sent Abernathy down to find him.  And now this.  The Civil War everyone knew was coming had struck.  And Lee was in the middle of it.  When he'd briefed the president, he was told to get Lee the hell out of there, no matter what the cost.  The president wasn't about to lose one of their best agents like this.  If the people responsible for Mayberry's death were indeed down there, the war would likely take care of them.  The question was, what did he tell Amanda? 

As if on cue, a knock sounded on his door.  "Come in!" 

Amanda appeared at the door and quickly shut it behind her.  Her red rimmed eyes implored him for good news.  "Sir . . . Have you heard anything from Lee?" 

"Not yet, Amanda, but I sent Bob Abernathy after him.  As soon as I hear anything, one way or the other, you'll be the first to know."  Suddenly, it occurred to Billy that it was Saturday.  "What are you doing in today?" 

"I couldn't . . . Sir, I couldn't stay home.  Not if Lee's out there somewhere, fighting for his life.  I figured that if I was going to hear anything, I'd hear it here." 

Billy nodded, understanding the feeling. 

"If you need me to do anything Sir, well, I'd appreciate it." 

"If I can come up with anything, I'll let you know.  Right now, I'm just waiting like you." 

Amanda nodded her understanding.  "Well, if you need me, I'll just be out in the bullpen, Sir."  She went to the door and stepped out into the quiet that surrounded her arrival since it had been learned Scarecrow was indeed missing. 

Francine looked over at Amanda, knowing the pain the woman must be going through.  Though she'd never show it, she did respect the little housewife from Arlington.  The woman had instincts, and could make a great Agent someday.  She herself was feeling a void knowing that Lee was missing.  For all of their barbs and cutting remarks to each other, underneath lay a deep mutual respect.  Another thing that Francine was loathe to admit to anyone. 

Amanda sat at the desk, swiping at imaginary specks of dust, trying to keep her mind anywhere but on her present dilemma, when Francine approached her desk.  'Oh, no, not now,'  she thought. 

"Amanda, I was wondering.  I need someone to look at this with case fresh eyes, you know.  See if there's something I missed,"  Francine said without preamble. 

Amanda looked at Francine with shock.  "You want me to help you?" 

"Yes, it does fall in your line of, shall we say, expertise." 

Amanda took a long look at Francine's face.  There, she saw not the normal Francine facade, but the look of someone who wanted to help.  Realizing that this might just get her mind off of worrying about Lee for a little while, she nodded.  "How quickly do you need it done?" 

"Oh, take all the time you need,"  Francine responded airily as she returned to her own desk.  'Mission accomplished,'  the blond Agent thought to herself. 

Amanda looked at the file, and noticed the date was from almost three years ago.  Well, she wanted busy work. 

********** 

Chapter Thirteen:  Break Out 

San Miguel, Santa Rilla 

Sunday, October 6, 11:00 AM EST 

"And maybe, I'll find out a way to make it back someday.  To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days . . ." 

(From  "Wherever You Will Go") 

Lee had been watching the routine for hours now.  He figured that any minute, the guard would come with more food.  He'd 

When he'd first arrived, the outside of his cell was guarded by six men with rifles.  Now, they were gone. A few dogs were between the cell and the fence.  The American who'd visited him that first day hadn't returned, and Lee figured that if he did it would be the end.  All he knew was he had to get out.  He had to get to Amanda, no matter what the cost. 

He'd finally managed to work the ropes tying his hands loose by rubbing them against what he thought to be a broken pipe sticking out from one of the walls.  After finally getting some circulation back into them, he made quick work of the ropes binding his feet. 

He heard the footfalls of someone approaching the holding cell, and lined himself to the wall next to the door.  The door to the hole opened, and the guard entered with a tray.  He looked around the darkness for his captive, only to be quelled by a chop to the neck.  Lee wasted no time making a run for the fence.  He was almost over when the shots started to ring out. 

**********

Chapter Fourteen:  News 

IFF Bullpen 

Sunday, 6:00 PM 

"Every endless night has a dawning day.  Every darkened sky has a shining ray.  And it shines on you baby can't you see, you're the only one who can shine for me . . ." 

(From "Private Emotion") 

"Amanda?"  Billy called from the door to his office.  She hadn't gone home last night, and slept fitfully at her desk. 

Her name was all it took for her to shoot up straight out of her seat. 

Billy smiled at her, happy to be imparting this news.  "He's coming home." 

Amanda ran up to the Section Chief and threw her arms around him, sobbing happy tears.  "He's coming home!  He's really coming home?" 

"Yes, he's really coming home,"  Billy said, returning the embrace. 

********** 

Chapter Fifteen:  Right Here Waiting For You 

Dulles Airport 

Monday, October 7, 12 noon 

"Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you.  Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you . . ." 

(From "Right Here Waiting") 

Amanda was anxiously pacing near gate 3, where Lee's plane was due to arrive any minute.  She couldn't help but be anxious about the past few days.  Billy had even said to forget bringing him to the Agency for debriefing, just take him straight home.  After the events of the past few days, she'd be more than happy to. 

"Flight 311 from Dallas now arriving at gate three,"  came a mechanical voice over the loudspeaker. 

People started heading toward the gate, almost pushing Amanda out of the way.  She scanned the crowd as the passengers started coming into the terminal.  And then, there he was.  She wanted to gasp at the bruises on his face, the careful way he carried himself, and the angry red marks on his wrists.  What hell had they put him through? 

The second Lee cleared the gate, he scanned the crowd for a friendly face.  He had no idea who would be meeting him here.  And it didn't matter.  All he cared about was getting through debriefing so he could go see his Amanda.  And then he saw her.  The worry mixed with love on her face.  The gentle tears she probably didn't know were there.  He ran to her and swept her up in his arms, not caring about the aches where his body protested.  Before she could say a word, he devoured her lips with his own, showing her how much she'd been missed.  "Amanda,"  he moaned as their lips separated for a mere second before reclaiming each other. 

As they pulled inches apart, she brushed her fingertips across his face, wiping at the tear that had gathered in his eyes.  "I knew you'd make it back to me." 

"Always,"  he whispered, wiping her own tears away.  "I love you." 

"I love you too.  C'mon, Big Fella, let's go home." 

"Debriefing . . ."  He said quietly, not wanting to break the spell that had woven itself around them. 

"Billy said it can wait until tomorrow,"  Amanda replied, still not letting go. 

Lee smiled. 

So did Amanda.  "He said he owed us." 

His lips captured hers once again, before he let go for an instant, only to put an arm around her shoulder.  She wrapped her own around his waist as they walked out of the terminal. 

********** 

Chapter Sixteen:  The Errand Revealed 

King House 

Saturday, October 12, 5:00 PM 

"In my mind everything we did was right.  Open your eyes I'll still be by your side.  How could I ever have been so blind?  You give me something to sleep to at night . . ." 

(From "Something To Sleep To" By Michelle Branch) 

Amanda watched as Phillip, Jamie, and Lee played basketball in the driveway.  Phillip managed to sneak the ball right out from Lee's hands in mid dribble, and ran right to the hoop for a jump shot. 

"All right!"  Jamie cried out, giving his brother a high five as the ball clattered to the ground. 

"Game called!"  Phillip yelled just as enthusiastically. 

Lee walked over to them and clapped them both on the shoulders.  "Good game, guys." 

Jamie and Phillip smiled up at Lee.  Then, Jamie noticed his mother standing at the edge of the drive, watching them.  He ran over to her, still smiling.  "Hey Mom, we creamed Lee!" 

Amanda smiled at her son's enthusiasm as she saw Lee and Phillip making their way over to her. "I can see.  Dinner's almost ready, Fellas, why don't you go and get washed up." 

"Okay,"  both boys said in unison before running into the house. 

Amanda turned her attention to Lee once the boys were inside. "They creamed you, huh?" 

"It was a little unfair, you know,"  Lee responded, enfolding Amanda in his arms.  "Two against one, you know." 

"Mhhm,"  Amanda sighed, enjoying the feeling of Lee's arms wrapped around her. 

They heard the door open, and Dotty's voice calling out, "Amanda, telephone!" 

Amanda reluctantly left Lee's embrace to enter the house, Lee following close behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

King house, 7:00 PM 

Amanda was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and family room when she felt the strong arms of her beloved wrap themselves around her waist. 

"I think they have everything under control,"  Lee whispered in her ear, indicating the two boys who were washing dishes at the sink. 

"They're getting more water on each other than they are the dishes,"  Amanda chuckled.  "I'm just making sure World War Three doesn't erupt in my kitchen." 

"Look at it this way, it's all good clean fun,"  Lee quipped. 

Amanda turned herself around in Lee's arms, and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.  "Well, you do have a point there."  She stood up on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. 

"Mush alert!"  The boys called out from by the sink, where they had just finished up the last dish. 

Lee and Amanda separated, and Amanda turned to face her children. She looked Phillip square in the eye and said,  "You didn't think it was so mushy two weeks ago when you and Julie Hawkins went to the movies, and don't think that I didn't notice you kissing her just before I picked you up!" 

Phillip turned three shades of red as Lee and Jamie chuckled. 

"Busted,"  Jamie blurted out over his laughing. 

"Who's busted?"  Dotty asked as she looked in the kitchen at the foursome standing there. 

"C'mon!"  Phillip roared as another round of laughter ensued. 

Amanda, after her bout of laughter subsided, looked at Dotty and noticed the bag in her hand.  "Now?"  she asked. 

"I think it's about time, don't you?"  Dotty's eyes sparkled. 

"Time for what?"  Lee asked. 

"Everyone in the family room,"  Dotty commanded. 

"Time for what?"  Lee whispered in Amanda's ear as they sat down on the couch. 

"You'll see,"  Amanda smiled. 

Dotty sat down in the chair right next to the couch.  "We had planned to do this almost two weeks ago, but since you weren't here, Lee, it kinda got put off." 

Lee fidgeted under the observation. 

"Amanda mentioned to me that the two of you met on October 3, right?" 

Lee turned to Amanda and smiled,  "Yeah, we did."  He took Amanda's hand in his own. 

"Well,"  Amanda picked up the conversation,  "we'd wanted to get you a little something to commemorate the occasion, as Mother put it."  Dropping her voice, she added,  "Kind of like the music box you got me that you gave me after you got home." 

Lee smiled, remembering the night he gave her the music box. 

"So,"  Dotty continued, "when you told me that you had a surprise for Amanda and wanted me to get her out of the house for a little bit, I told her we were going shopping."  Dotty pulled two boxes out of the bag and handed them to Amanda.  She then pulled another box out of the bag, this one with a card attached. 

"Mother, you go first,"  Amanda said. 

"Don't mind if I do,"  Dotty put in, handing her box to Lee.  "The boys helped me wrap it and picked out the card themselves." 

Lee smiled as he took the box, feeling a bit like a kid at Christmas.  "You really shouldn't-" 

"Yes, we should, Lee Stetson, and don't you even say we shouldn't.  Now open it!"  Dotty commanded. 

Lee took the card from the top and opened it first.  He'd never seen anything quite like it, for it didn't look like it had came from the store.  On the front, it said simply "Lee." 

He opened the card and read aloud. 

"She's his yellow brick road 

Leading him on 

And letting him go as far 

as she lets him go 

Going down to nowhere 

She puts on her make-up 

The same way she did yesterday 

Hoping everything's the same 

But everything has changed 

Everything changed the day you and Mom met.  We both know that it wasn't always easy for either of you, but you've shown us, that although people make mistakes, if the love is there, then it's more than enough.  Welcome to the family, Lee! 

Phillip and Jamie." 

Lee looked up and wiped a tear from his eye.  "That was . . . that was beautiful, fellas.  But I have to ask, where did you find this?" 

"We didn't find it, Lee,"  Jamie replied. 

"Jamie did the calligraphy himself, and I helped write it," Phillip added. 

Lee's eyes widened as the full implications of what this meant to them sank in.  He smiled and said,  "Thank you, this means more to me than you can imagine." 

Both boys smiled, and Phillip responded with, "You're welcome, although I have to admit I'm dying to know what's in those boxes!" 

"Is that a hint?"  Lee teased, before starting to open the box on his lap.  After finally pulling the wrapping paper off, he held a plain brown box.    He opened it, and revealed a leather bound book.  He gently lifted the book and opened it.  Inside the first page, he found a photo of himself, at the age of four, with his parents.  Flipping through the pages, he came across more pictures of himself as a child, his parents, his uncle and his grandmother.  He looked up at Dotty, speechless except for one word.  "How?" 

"Actually, if it hadn't been for Amanda, I would never have been able to do that." 

Lee turned to face Amanda. 

"Most of them, I found when we'd cleaned out your closet a few weeks ago.  The rest, well, Mother and I called Col. Clayton, and . . ." 

Lee shook his head while smiling,  "Sneaky sneaky." 

Amanda simply smiled as Lee turned back to Dotty.  "Thank you, both of you." 

"You're more than welcome, Lee,"  Dotty answered, before nodding toward Amanda.  "Now, while I may know what's in one of those boxes, the other one is driving me crazy with curiosity!" 

Amanda chuckled as she handed the first box to Lee.  "She saw this one, so why don't we drag out the suspense a little further." 

Lee chuckled as he started to open the box.  Pushing aside the tissue paper, he pulled out a red hat.  On the front was emblazoned the word 'Dad.' 

Lee couldn't help himself.  He broke out in laughter, and within seconds, Amanda joined him. 

Phillip and Jamie, both confused by now, looked over at Dotty.  Jamie spoke up,  "Grandma, what's so funny about a hat?" 

"I'm not totally sure, but your mother said that when Lee saw it, he would understand the reference.  I take his reaction to mean he got it." 

Lee finally got over his laughing fit, and attempted an answer. "The red hat, actually, well, you could say that Amanda and I would not be here now if it hadn't been for the red hat." 

"What does a red hat have to do with you two being together?"  Dotty asked. 

"That's a story best saved for another day, Mother,"  Amanda answered.  But, since I know there's something else that has your curiosity peaked,"  Amanda trailed off, handing Lee the second box. 

Lee took the box in his lap, and placed the hat on his head. Looking down, a smile still graced his face as he started in on the wrapping paper. 

When he opened the box, his face suddenly turned serious, and he turned to look at Amanda in awe. 

Amanda's smile gentled as she read the look on his face, and nodded.  "Go ahead." 

Lee lifted out the present, a miniature train, mounted on a little wooden platform.  Next to the train were two figures walking toward each other.  One, a man in a waiter outfit, the other, a woman in a beige colored coat.  There was a small plaque on the base that read,  "Lee, To think that if not for a train, 25 men in red hats, and a 35% chance of rain, the last two years would never have happened.  Here's to fate, and to chance.  Love always, Amanda." 

The boys and Dotty came over to get a better look.  Dotty got close enough o read the inscription, and sighed.  "One day, you are going to have to tell me this story!" 

"One day, we will, Mother,"  Amanda laughed lightly as she turned back to Lee. 

"Yes, one day, Dotty,"  Lee agreed before he leaned over to give Amanda a tender kiss.   

********** 

Chapter Seventeen:  Tag 

A Church in DC 

Saturday, October 26, 1:00 PM 

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  Let me lead you from your solitude.  Say you need me with you here beside you.  Anywhere you go let me go too, that's all I ask of you. . ." 

(From "All I Ask Of You") 

He stood at the front of the church, awaiting anxiously the moment she would walk towards him.  Jamie and Phillip stood on either side of him, both acting as his best men.  Even though they'd flipped a coin, and he'd won, he eventually gave in. This was his way of making up to her for the hell he'd put her through in Santa Rilla.  Not to mention, it helped with his relationship with the boys in the process.  They'd been hurt when he'd left, even though they hadn't known about him being missing until after the fact.  This had seemed to be the best way he could make it up to them. 

The processional music started to play, and one of Amanda's young cousins came down first, sprinkling petals as she went.  Then followed the Maid of Honor.  The whole office had been shocked when she announced her choice, and no one more so then the lady herself.  Lee had to say Francine was glowing today. 

The music changed, and she appeared, on Billy's arm.  Lee felt the breath being knocked out of him at the sight of her in a long, classic dress, and flowing veil.  Billy brought her up to where Lee stood, waiting for her, and placed her hand in his.  "You'd better take care of her, Scarecrow,"  Billy said under his breath, the smile evident on his face. 

"I will,"  Lee mouthed back to his boss and friend.  He turned to his bride, and in her eyes, he saw all of his tomorrows in front of him.  He lost himself in those amazing eyes of hers as he led her the rest of the way to the alter.  He barely heard the words of the minister speaking as he watched her.  Then the time came for the vows, and he said those ancient words with every bit of love in his heart.  And his heart soared as he heard her repeat them. 

"You may kiss the bride,"  The minister intoned. 

He lifted her veil with all the reverence used when lifting a piece of delicate china. They locked eyes for a moment, both of them savoring the moment before it was gone.  Finally, he could take it no more, as his emotions rose in a crescendo inside of him, and he lowered his lips to hers in a kiss that made time stand still. 

I'm sure you can imagine what comes next! 

That's it Folks. 

Really . . . 

No More Sequels. 

I mean it! 

Really and Truly . . . 

The End! 

Well . . . 

Maybe just ONE more  ;-)


End file.
